Project Description: The objective of a Molecular Neurosurgery Training Program, NEUROTRAP, is to provide a multidisciplinary translational neuroscience research training for Neurosurgeons in training at University of Rochester School of Medicine &Dentistry. The program will prepare Neurosurgical residents for careers as independent investigators by providing funding for one additional year of research training. The neurosurgical resident will, in addition to their research, follow a highly structured mentoring plan that include intensive training in grantmanship, several graduate classes, and submission of multiple applications for extramural support. It is expected that the participants in NEUROTRAP will prepare their first K08 award during their final year of residency. NEUROTRAP takes advantages of the rapidly growing community of academic neurosurgeons at University of Rochester, as well as the unique combination of 6 major neuroscience laboratories These 6 laboratories are actively involved in "cutting-edge" translational research and presently funded by 30 NIH awards (including, 2 K08 awards, 19 R01 awards and one P01 award). Ongoing studies include: 1) novel approaches in experimental models of subarachnoid bleeding;2) the potential of glial progenitors cells (GPCs) for improvement of functional recovery following traumatic brain and spinal cord injury;3) basic mechanisms of deep brain stimulation;4) genomic of malignant gliomas;and 5) neuroprotection strategies in animal models of stroke and neurodegenerative disorders with blood factors based on recombinant or plasma-derived proteins. It is expected that the next generation of Neurosurgeons will be challenged to incorporate molecular therapies and biotechnological advances into treatments based upon multidisciplinary approaches. Since most interventional strategies require Neurosurgeons at the clinical delivery stage, Neurosurgeons actively involved in the developments of evolving therapies and thereby aware of their strengths and limitations are needed. All trainees will be Neurosurgical residents, who will have opportunity to actively participate in all facets of the development and implementation of basic molecular research directed on defining new treatment option for neurological diseases. The Neurosurgical residents will spend 2 years in the laboratory, during which time they will have no clinical duties.